


Sore ga shiawase

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fireplaces, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sex, Vacation, Walks In The Woods
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Non che non avesse avuto fiducia in Yuya quando il più grande gli aveva detto che avrebbe deciso lui dove passare la settimana bianca, ma sapeva bene quanto in materie del genere i loro gusti fossero diversi, per cui era partito rassegnato al fatto che non si sarebbero trovati d’accordo ancora una volta.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Sore ga shiawase

**_~ Sore ga shiawase ~_ **

Yuri aprì la finestra, e il panorama che vide intorno a sé era così surreale che quasi stentò a credere di trovarsi realmente lì.

Non che non avesse avuto fiducia in Yuya quando il più grande gli aveva detto che avrebbe deciso lui dove passare la settimana bianca, ma sapeva bene quanto in materie del genere i loro gusti fossero diversi, per cui era partito rassegnato al fatto che non si sarebbero trovati d’accordo ancora una volta.

Quel cottage in cui erano invece, immerso nel niente, nel bel mezzo dell’Hokkaido, era semplicemente meraviglioso.

Non c’era nulla intorno.

Persino il paese era lontano, e Yuri si sentiva bene al solo pensiero che per i giorni successivi quel piccolo angolo di mondo sarebbe stato unicamente loro.

Inspirò ancora una volta, sentendosi abbastanza stupido nel farlo, ma gli piaceva particolarmente l’aria che si respirava.

O forse era ancora troppo emozionato per il trovarsi lì, tanto che per forza di cose tutto gli appariva migliore.

Chiuse la finestra quando cominciò a sentire freddo, tornando in cucina e accendendo il fuoco sotto la caffettiera, finendo di preparare la colazione per Yuya.

Quando lui si era alzato, quasi un’ora prima ormai, il più grande dormiva ancora profondamente, probabilmente ancora stanco per il viaggio del giorno prima.

Yuri aveva cercato di rimanere a letto il più possibile, rigirandosi fra le lenzuola e rannicchiandosi contro di lui, ma alla fine non era più riuscito a resistere e si era alzato.

Aveva fatto un giro più approfondito della casa, poi era uscito e si era addentrato per pochi metri nel bosco dietro il cottage, decidendo che ci sarebbe dovuto tornare con Yuya.

E poi finalmente si era messo a preparare il tamagoyaki e la zuppa di miso per il fidanzato, ben intenzionato a svegliarlo a quel punto se l’altro non ci avesse pensato da sé.

Mise tutto in un vassoio, versando il caffè in una tazza e portandolo al piano di sopra.

Scostò la porta con un piede, entrando lentamente e posando poi la colazione sulla scrivania.

Yuya dormiva ancora, Yuri riusciva a sentirne il respiro pesante, e a vedere nella penombra della stanza il modo in cui si era del tutto appropriato del letto una volta che lui si era alzato, occupando pressoché tutto lo spazio disponibile.

Il più piccolo ridacchiò, avvicinandosi alla finestra ed aprendo le tende, lasciando entrare più luce nella stanza.

Takaki si agitò, afferrando un cuscino e mettendoselo sul viso, mugolando poi qualcosa di incomprensibile.

Yuri alzò gli occhi al cielo, raggiungendolo e mettendosi in ginocchio sul letto.

“Yuu...” mormorò dolcemente, chinandosi su di lui e spostando il cuscino.

“Cosa vuoi? Lasciami dormire.” biascicò l’altro, la voce resa a malapena comprensibile dal sonno.

Chinen non se la prese, e si sdraiò invece di fianco a lui, poggiando il gomito sul materasso e la testa sulla propria mano.

“Sono già le nove e mezza, Yuuyan. E ti ho portato la colazione. E ci sono tantissime cose che possiamo fare, invece di sprecare la giornata a poltrire a letto.”

Vide il fidanzato sollevarsi, e quando credette finalmente di essere riuscito nel suo intento si vide invece afferrare per la vita, trascinato poi sotto le coperte e stretto al petto del più grande.

“Yuya! Andiamo, non fare il difficile. Alzati, prima che la colazione si raffreddi.”

Takaki sbuffò, poi gli posò un bacio sulla tempia e gli sorrise, ancora con gli occhi chiusi.

“Ma non sei tu quello che di solito vuole dormire fino a mezzogiorno?” gli fece notare, accarezzandogli lentamente i fianchi.

Yuri scrollò le spalle, e smise di cercare di divincolarsi.

“Lo so. Ma sono emozionato, non sono riuscito a dormire più di così.”

“Mh. Io invece sono rilassato, e ho voglia di rimanere ancora a letto. Solo altri dieci minuti, piccolo.” gli chiese con voce quasi implorante, continuando ad accarezzarlo.

Chinen sospirò teatralmente, lasciandosi andare contro di lui.

“La zuppa di miso diventerà immangiabile. E il tamagoyaki sarà di pietra, e il caffè diventerà una brodaglia disgustosa.” gli fece notare, ma quando si accorse del fatto che il più grande non era disposto a cedere lasciò perdere, stringendosi maggiormente contro di lui.

“Sono andato a fare un giro nei dintorni. C’è una specie di boschetto dietro il cottage, ieri sera quando siamo arrivati non l’avevo visto. Dopo potremmo andare a fare una passeggiata lì, che cosa ne pensi? Il tempo è bello, e c’è tanta neve.” gli spiegò, cercando di dargli conversazione per impedire che si addormentasse di nuovo.

“Mi piace come idea. Voglio fare qualsiasi cosa che ti renda felice, Yu.” rispose, serio, posando le labbra sul suo collo e cominciando a baciarlo lentamente. “Sei felice che ti abbia portato qui, vero?” si volle sincerare.

Chinen ridacchiò, annuendo con convinzione.

“Non penso davvero che avresti potuto fare qualcosa di più bello. Non sono mai stato sulla neve. E poi sono felice di stare con te lontano da Tokyo e da tutto il resto. Solo noi due.” mormorò, felice del fatto di dargli le spalle, in modo tale che l’altro non potesse vederlo arrossire.

Rimasero immobili nel letto ancora per qualche minuto, e Yuri cominciava davvero a credere che Yuya si fosse addormentato di nuovo, quando il più grande invece si mise di scatto a sedere, lasciandolo andare e stiracchiandosi.

“Bene! Ora mi sento riposato abbastanza. Dicevi della colazione?” lo guardò con espressione eloquente, gettando delle occhiate al vassoio sulla scrivania.

Yuri alzò gli occhi al cielo, rialzandosi e sporgendosi per prendere il vassoio, posandoselo poi sulle gambe.

Yuya mangiava come se non facesse un pasto da giorni, e lui rise più di una volta nel vederlo fare bocconi decisamente troppo grandi, rassicurandolo sul fatto che niente era diventato immangiabile o troppo freddo.

Quando finalmente finì la colazione e si alzò dal letto annunciò che si sarebbe fatto una doccia prima di iniziare davvero la giornata, e Yuri non poté far altro che apostrofarlo dicendogli di fare alla svelta, prima di tornare al piano di sotto.

Si sedette nel piccolo salotto adiacente alla cucina, senza far altro che guardarsi intorno.

La casa era suggestiva, a parer suo, specialmente dato che era sempre stato abituato a vivere in appartamenti molto più piccoli e soprattutto più funzionali che scenografici.

Fissò a lungo il caminetto di fronte a lui, con tanto di legna ben accatastata di fianco, e si ripromise di chiedere a Yuya se sapesse come accenderlo.

“Freddo!” sentì il più grande urlare non appena uscito dal bagno, e non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare, sentendo poi il suo verso di sollievo accompagnato dal rumore del phon.

Lo vide raggiungerlo in salotto dopo pochi minuti, già vestito e con i capelli in disordine.

“Potevi almeno darti una sistemata.” lo prese in giro, alzandosi dal divano e avvicinandoglisi.

Yuya alzò le spalle, mettendogli le braccia intorno alla vita e chinandosi per posargli un veloce bacio sulle labbra.

“Sono in vacanza. Non è affatto necessario che io sia in ordine, no?” gli fece notare, tornando poi a baciarlo con più convinzione.

Yuri si stava lasciando prendere dal bacio, fino a quando non si riebbe, scuotendo la testa.

“Vacci piano. Per quello abbiamo tutto il tempo, no?” alzò un sopracciglio, continuando tuttavia a crogiolarsi nel suo abbraccio, mentre il più grande scoppiava a ridere, alzando allora le mani in alto in segno di resa.

“Va bene, va bene. Vorrà dire che cercherò di fare il bravo.” concesse, volgendo poi lo sguardo fuori dalla finestra. “Allora, che cosa ti va di fare? Per la prossima settimana sono a tua completa disposizione.”

Yuri alzò un sopracciglio con espressione maliziosa, incrociando le braccia sul petto e facendo come per pensarci.

“Voglio andare nel bosco.” ribadì il concetto, il volto improvvisamente illuminato. “Non sembra tanto grande, però potremmo fare una passeggiata per un’oretta, no?” lo guardò con aria quasi implorante, ben conscio di quanto quella non fosse il genere di attività sulla quale Yuya si sarebbe gettato così volentieri. “Ti prego, possiamo andarci?” chiese ancora, cercando di suonare il più convincente possibile.

Yuya cercò di rimanere serio per qualche secondo, ma alla fine non poté trattenersi dallo scoppiare a ridere.

“Non mi guardare come se non avessi mai messo piede in un bosco in vita mia! Per tua informazione quando ero piccolo mio padre ci portava nei boschi anche troppo spesso.” scosse la testa, facendo una smorfia. “Ma anche se non fosse, non devi pregarmi. Ho promesso di essere a tua disposizione e quindi faremo tutto quello che vuoi.” gli prese il viso fra le mani, chinandosi a far aderire la propria fronte con la sua. “Il mio unico scopo durante i prossimi giorni sarà quello di renderti felice, Chinen Yuri.” rimarcò il concetto, prima di lasciarlo andare per tornare al piano di sopra per cercare qualcosa di più pesante da indossare.

Yuri rimase fermo per qualche attimo in mezzo alla stanza, mordendosi un labbro.

Si era dovuto trattenere prima di rispondere che non era necessario un particolare sforzo, e che era da quando stavano insieme che lo rendeva felice.

Era emozionato, ma non abbastanza da lasciarsi andare gratuitamente a quella vena di sdolcinatezze.

Fece una smorfia, scrollando la testa come per scacciare un certo genere di pensieri, e raggiunse poi il più grande per cambiarsi.

Non avrebbe lasciato che niente lo distraesse dalla missione di far tenere a Yuya fede alla promessa.

~~o~~

“Yuuyan, amore, se mi aiutassi con queste buste sarebbe davvero gradito!” urlò Yuri alla volta del fidanzato, vedendolo riemergere dal bagagliaio della macchina scuro in viso, con altrettante buste fra le mani.

“Non credi che dovresti essere tu invece ad aiutare me?” chiese raggiungendolo, aprendo a fatica la porta di casa. “Davvero, Yuri, non capisco che bisogno ci fosse di svaligiare il supermercato. Siamo in settimana bianca, non in rifugio dalla guerra.” lo prese in giro.

Chinen scrollò le spalle, raggiungendo la cucina e abbandonando le buste sul piano da lavoro.

“Però non credo che ti lamenterai così tanto durante i pasti, vero Yuu? Sempre meglio svaligiare il supermercato che sentirti lamentare perché hai fame.” gli fece notare, alzando un sopracciglio e sorridendogli.

Il più grande si limitò ad alzare gli occhi al cielo, lasciando a sua volta le buste e poi accasciandosi su di una sedia.

“Sono esausto.” dichiarò. “Comincio a credere che il tuo piano per questi giorni sia quello di sfiancarmi completamente, Yu.”

Chinen smise di tirar fuori quello che avevano comprato, avvicinandoglisi e sedendoglisi cavalcioni, lentamente, con mosse studiate.

“Oh, credimi Yuuyan, quella è davvero l’ultima delle mie intenzioni.” mormorò, chinandosi verso di lui e baciandolo lentamente, sentendolo portargli le mani sui fianchi e cominciare ad accarezzarlo.

Si lasciò distrarre per qualche secondo, prima di risollevarsi di scatto, scrollando la testa.

“Ah, Yuu, perché cerchi sempre di confondermi? Devo ancora sistemare tutta questa roba, va via!” lo riprese, aggrottando le sopracciglia, mentre il fidanzato scoppiava a ridere.

“Guarda che mi sembrava fossi stato tu a cominciare, sai?” gli fece notare, avvicinandosi solo per schioccargli un bacio sulle labbra, prima di andare verso il salotto. “Proverò ad accendere il camino. Così mi terrò fuori dai piedi.” promise, lasciando Yuri a finire di sistemare.

Il più piccolo ridacchiò, riprendendo da dove si era interrotto, e ammettendo con se stesso che Yuya non aveva avuto poi tutti i torti nel dirgli che forse aveva comprato troppa roba.

Continuava a decidere dove sistemare cosa, e nel mentre pensare a cosa preparare per cena, e sentiva intanto dal salotto provenire dei rumori sospetti, inclusi alcuni gemiti di dolore da parte del più grande.

Aveva quasi paura di finire e scoprire che cosa stesse combinando con quel povero camino.

Smise dopo qualche minuto di sentirlo imprecare, e la sua voce fu sostituita invece dalla musica.

Sorridendo, Chinen finì di sistemare le ultime cose e si mise sulla soglia della cucina, ascoltando attentamente.

La musica che aveva scelto Yuya era quanto di meglio ci fosse per fare atmosfera, e Yuri solo nell’ascoltarla si sentì se possibile ancora più rilassato di prima.

Tornò in salotto, trovando il più grande fissare con espressione soddisfatta il fuoco ora vivace del caminetto, e gli si avvicinò accennando qualche passo lento di danza, seguendo il ritmo della musica.

Takaki lo guardò e lo attirò a sé, sorridendogli.

“Cosa fai? Balli per la stanza, ti manca il lavoro?” gli chiese, e il più piccolo gli fece una smorfia. “L’hai fatto anche oggi nel bosco quando mi hai lasciato indietro.” lo riprese fingendo una smorfia, scompigliandogli i capelli e posandogli un bacio sulla fronte.

Yuri scrollò le spalle, mettendosi accanto a lui con un braccio dietro la sua schiena, guardando il fuoco a sua volta.

“Non lo faccio consapevolmente. È qualcosa che mi capita, quando sono rilassato. E ballare non è un lavoro, è qualcosa che mi piace.” precisò. 

Takaki lo strinse maggiormente contro di sé, sbuffando con un’espressione eloquente, come a voler dire che non la pensava precisamente allo stesso modo.

Yuri dal canto suo ridacchiò, sedendosi per terra poco distante dal camino, fissando quelle fiamme ancora fioche con aria quasi rapita.

“Sei stato più bravo di quanto ti dessi credito. È stato tanto difficile?” chiese al fidanzato quando questi gli si sedette accanto, tirandolo verso di sé e avvolgendolo fra le proprie braccia.

“Non tanto. Ad un certo punto ho rischiato di darmi fuoco, ma è stata colpa dell’alcool.” si grattò la testa, imbarazzato. “L’importante è esserci riuscito, no?”

Chinen non commentò, non ne ebbe voglia.

Gli sembrava come se fosse in quel posto da tutta la vita anziché da appena ventiquattro ore, ed era come se quello fosse il primo attimo di respiro che si era concesso in tutta la giornata.

Aveva il tempo per rilassarsi adesso, svanita l’emozione iniziale, e si concesse qualche minuto in silenzio, contro il corpo del più grande, ripensando a quella giornata.

Era stato davvero bene con Yuya. Non che ci volesse quello a dirgli che stava bene con lui, ma per tutto il giorno aveva avuto come la sensazione che ci fosse qualcosa di diverso nell’atteggiamento che entrambi tenevano, e nel modo in cui si comportavano l’un l’altro.

Adesso però, nel silenzio di quella sera che velocemente andava trasformandosi in notte, Yuri si sentiva come se non ci fosse niente di sbagliato, come se invece quella fosse la perfezione più totale, e sentiva che non gli ci sarebbe voluto poi molto per abituarsi ad un clima del genere.

Si mise lentamente in ginocchio sul parquet, guardando il più grande dritto negli occhi e sorridendogli, prima di chinarsi a baciarlo.

Yuya parve sorpreso solo per qualche attimo prima di ricambiare il bacio, passandogli le mani dietro la schiena, attirandolo contro di sé fino a che l’altro non gli si sedette cavalcioni, allacciando le gambe ai suoi fianchi ed approfondendo il bacio.

Quando si separarono sorridevano entrambi, i loro volti vicini, tanto da sfiorarsi.

“E questo a cosa lo devo?” mormorò Yuya, dolce.

Yuri scrollò le spalle, stringendosi ancora più verso di lui, le braccia intorno alla sua nuca.

“Al fatto che ti amo. E che oggi hai fatto tutto quello che volevo per accontentarmi. E che...” come quella mattina ebbe voglia di trattenersi dall’essere troppo sincero su ciò che provava, ma decise di fare uno sforzo. “E che mi rendi sempre felice, Yuu. Ogni secondo della mia esistenza.” mormorò, sentendosi subito arrossire. 

Vide il più grande assumere un’espressione contorta, come se si volesse trattenere dall’esprimere la propria soddisfazione, ma per quanto ci provasse non ci riuscisse.

Scosse la testa allora, ancora imbarazzato, e tornò a baciarlo per togliere ad entrambi qualsiasi impaccio.

Yuya gli passò le mani sui fianchi, muovendole lentamente verso l’alto, cercando la sua pelle nuda, separandosi dopo qualche minuto per darsi agio di spogliarlo del maglione, tornando poi con la bocca sulla sua gola, mordendolo piano.

Yuri dal canto suo si sentiva come se non fosse in grado di respirare come si deve, e teneva la testa di Yuya ferma contro di sé, tirandolo forte, sentendo il sangue circolargli più velocemente in corpo, andare ad eccitarlo insieme ad ogni gesto del più grande.

Si accorse a malapena del movimento in avanti di Yuya, e prima di potersene rendere conto si ritrovò con la schiena contro il parquet, riscaldato dalla vicinanza con il camino, mentre l’altro liberava entrambi dei vestiti rimasti e cercava posto fra le sue gambe, tornando a torturargli ogni centimetro di pelle con le labbra, e la lingua, e i denti.

Si lasciò andare alla bocca di Yuya ancora per qualche minuto, crogiolandosi in quelle attenzioni e nella propria eccitazione, fino a che non si riebbe e si risollevò sui gomiti, sorridendo al fidanzato.

Gli mise le mani sulle spalle, invertendo le posizioni e passando a dargli il medesimo trattamento ricevuto, scendendo poi con la bocca sul suo sesso, passandovi lentamente la lingua in quella che voleva apertamente essere una provocazione.

Yuya lo lasciò fare per poco, prima di afferrarlo per i fianchi e fare in modo che il più piccolo si spostasse a cavalcioni sopra di lui, dandogli la schiena.

Lo costrinse a piegarsi in avanti, e non appena Yuri riprese da dove si era interrotto avvolgendo la sua erezione fra le labbra, sentì il più grande tirarlo maggiormente contro di sé, tenendolo saldo per i fianchi e iniziando a prepararlo con la lingua.

Lo lasciò andare, Chinen, emise un gemito alto, strozzato, accasciandosi contro il corpo di Yuya, impiegando qualche secondo prima di abituarsi a sentire quella lingua contro il proprio corpo, e tornando a prendersi cura di lui come se fosse una gara, come se ognuno cercasse di far perdere del tutto il controllo all’altro.

Quando Yuri sentì le dita del più grande unirsi alla sua lingua si spinse maggiormente contro di lui, al contempo chinandosi verso il basso, lasciando che la punta del suo sesso gli sfiorasse l’apertura della gola, sentendolo fremere a quel contatto in più.

Nessuno dei due sarebbe resistito ancora a lungo, e quando Yuri fu sul punto di arrendersi si sentì sollevare di nuovo, e Yuya si rialzò a sedere facendolo scivolare in avanti, attirandolo contro di sé, lasciando che il proprio petto aderisse alla sua schiena.

Tenendolo saldamente per la vita lo sollevò di poco, quanto bastava per farlo sentire premere contro il suo corpo, prima di penetrarlo lentamente, lasciando che i propri fianchi gli andassero incontro, prendendolo del tutto.

Quando Yuri si trovò nuovamente seduto su di lui chiuse gli occhi, godendosi quella sensazione di pienezza, di calore, e reclinando la testa fino a poggiarla contro una spalla di Yuya.

Quest’ultimo non attese molto prima di cominciare a muoversi, spingendosi verso l’alto mentre il più piccolo andava incontro ad ogni suo movimento, creando un ritmo da subito serrato, che ben esprimeva l’urgenza di entrambi di avere di più.

Yuri portò le braccia dietro la testa, intrecciando le dita fra i capelli di Yuya, spingendogli la testa contro di sé e portandolo a lasciar scivolare le labbra sul suo collo, mordendolo forte ogni qualvolta sentiva il suo corpo stringerglisi intorno, in corrispondenza con i gemiti più acuti di Chinen.

Quando poi il più piccolo lo sentì portargli le dita ad avvolgere il suo sesso e iniziare a muoverle quasi spasmodicamente, non riuscì a resistere ancora a lungo; raggiunse l’orgasmo con un grido più alto dei precedenti, serrando gli occhi e gemendo in una cantilena il nome di Yuya, andandosi poi ad accasciare contro di lui, sentendosi incapace di sorreggersi da solo.

Il più grande dovette allora fare uso unicamente delle sue forze, continuando a sollevarlo e spingendosi ancora dentro il suo corpo, per un tempo che a Yuri parve interminabile ma che invece risultò essere breve, fino a che anche Yuya non perse del tutto il controllo e venne a sua volta dentro di lui, accentuando quella già insostenibile sensazione di calore, continuando a stringerlo forte mentre si lasciava lentamente andare all’indietro, tirandolo su di sé.

Yuri cercava di riprendere fiato, mentre sentiva il petto di Yuya alzarsi e abbassarsi velocemente, tentando di fare lo stesso.

Sorrise, rigirandosi sopra di lui in modo da poterlo guardare in viso.

Si protese in avanti, posandogli un bacio sulle labbra, mentre l’altro gli passava le braccia dietro la schiena, accarezzandolo pigramente.

“Quindi, prima che tu mi saltassi addosso, stavamo dicendo che ti rendo sempre felice.” lo provocò, ridacchiando, e Yuri gli diede un colpo su di una spalla.

“Stavamo dicendo, prima che _tu_ mi saltassi addosso, che è tuo preciso compito quello di rendermi felice.” precisò, senza più imbarazzo, mentre il più grande scoppiava a ridere.

“Ah, piccolo... non ho mai detto il contrario, no?” gli chiese alzando un sopracciglio, mentre Yuri sorrideva soddisfatto.

“Lasciami alzare.” gli disse poi, lottando contro la sua presa. “Devo preparare la cena, e mi hai distratto.”

Riuscì a risollevarsi, ma non ad andare molto lontano, che Yuya lo afferrò per i polsi, lasciandolo ricadere nuovamente contro di sé.

“Perché hai fretta? Rilassati un po’, rimaniamo qui ancora dieci minuti.”

Yuri alzò un sopracciglio, sospirando.

“Andrà avanti così per tutta la settimana con i tuoi ‘altri dieci minuti’?” lo prese in giro, senza tuttavia dare cenno di volersi muovere ancora. Fece invece come aveva detto Yuya, e posò il viso sul suo petto, guardando dritto verso il camino, rilassato.

“Ti dispiacerebbe se fosse così?” mormorò il più grande, e Chinen scosse la testa, senza tuttavia rispondergli.

No, non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto se fosse stato così.

Non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto nemmeno rimanere per il resto della settimana sdraiato su Yuya a fissare il fuoco del camino, lasciandosi andare al suo calore insieme a quello della pelle del più grande contro la propria.

Era felice, in quel momento, così come lo era dal momento esatto in cui l’altro era entrato nella sua vita.

Alla fine, Yuya aveva raggiunto alla perfezione il suo scopo.


End file.
